Embrace the Demon-Desire
by ayngyl22
Summary: Sam has her fantasy come true with John and Caleb


New short story involving Sam, John, and Caleb. Unbeta'd.

* * *

Chapter 1

Cuffs and fangs. John's handcuffs and Caleb's fangs. More precisely, I wanted Caleb's fangs in my neck or inner thigh and John's handcuffs immobilizing me. The very thought made my legs cross as I sat in my office going over details of a new case. Individually I've been with both but never together. That needed to be resolved…immediately.

Frustrated, I turned in the office chair to face the window, hoping the view of the downtown high rises would clear my thoughts. The file sat loosely in my lap. I tapped the pen I was holding on the arm of the chair as I stared into the midday skyline. It had been weeks since I'd been with either one, my case load had been heavy. The stress was reaching a fever pitch.

The view from the office window did nothing to squelch my thoughts or desires. My poor pen wound up thrown across my desk and the file found itself in the pile of other new cases. With my chair turned back around, I rested my elbows on the desk with my face in my hands. Danny's little smiling, handsome face stared back at me from the little wooden frame that said 'Mommy's boy.' John was "dada" and Caleb was "KK." Both men loved my little boy.

Both men. Both men planted themselves in the forefront of my mind. Memories of different times I'd been with them did a projector flip in my head. The memory of Caleb sinking his fangs in before I came splintered the ache, causing my thighs to clasp tighter. And John, the memory of him tying my hands to our bedposts as I was bent over on all fours and then him quickly sliding into me. The need for my men overrode my casework, the office, or anything else. As if sensing my frustration, my phone chimed with texts from them.

_Caleb: Samantha, come to me. The hunger is becoming too much._

_ John: I have spent my day questioning a young punk. His smart mouth has set me on edge, I need to see you._

_ Sam: Come to my office. I'm alone. _

I heard no replying beeps. I didn't need to, I knew they were coming. Trouble was neither knew the other was coming. Control of the matter needed to be in my hands so each man knew for sure that this is what I wanted, just this one time. My need, want, and desire was to have them both, just once, at the same time.

Ten minutes passed when my thoughts were jarred from a hard knock on the office door. The tension and the knowing of who was behind the door had me darting out of my chair, like a cat that had been calculating its time to launch itself on its prey. I jerked my office door open- almost taking the knob out of its screws- and saw John leaning against the frame with a delectable pout that begged to be ravished with a hard kiss and his hand cuffs dangling from two fingers. I took stock of him- his half unbuttoned, midnight blue shirt that wasn't tucked into his black trousers. The stretch of skin that lay beyond his shirt boiled my desire more rapidly, causing the ache between my legs to pulse and throb harder. I felt my black cotton panties were soaked, and this was just the beginning.

We stood there staring at one another for what seemed like hours but was only seconds when our concentration was broken by the heavy footsteps of Caleb. I recognized the staccato that reverberated down the long, empty hall on the black wood floors that were encased by snow-white walls. He stood before us in no time, his mouth and jaw motionless but his eyes zeroed in on me. John looked between me and Caleb, his grip tightened on the cuffs.

"Samantha, what is he doing here?" Caleb asked, his voice low and monotone.

"Yeah, I want to know the same thing. Why is _he _here?" John asked as he looked at Caleb then to me.

Seeing both my men agitated seemed to only urge my wanting more. I felt one corner of my lips lift into a smile as I bit down on the lower lip. The longer I waited, the more pissed off they would become, which if I played my cards right would be a great thing for me. While waiting for me to answer them, Caleb crossed his arms and shifted his weight. John still leaned against the frame, grasping the cuffs, and began rolling his hand around and around- wanting me to get on with it.

Without any of us expecting it, Caleb grabbed me at my waist, crushing me to him. He looked over at John, shaking his head. When he looked back at me, my eyes went to his mouth; my tongue ran across my own. He looked at me for a second before a smirk slowly played up his full lips.

"Samantha, what have you planned?" Caleb asked, his attention now on my lips.

"More apt question should be what does she want?" John asked after him, hitting closer to home.

I looked at Caleb a bit longer before turning my head to John, offering him a smile as I motioned with a finger for him to come closer. He shook his head and didn't move. There was an impasse. Caleb wasn't letting me go, John wasn't moving, and I wasn't talking but someone had to make the first move. Since I started this and wanted this, it was my move to make.

"I want both of you to fuck me…at the same time."

Caleb's hands slid down to my hips as I watched him look over to John. As I looked between them, I saw some kind of silent communication happening. Their faces gave nothing away. Caleb's fingers applied firmer pressure on my hips, slightly on the side of pleasured pain. Just as I went to lean into Caleb, John moved from the doorway and captured the crook of my elbow.

"Let's take this into the office," John said, his voice low and husky. Caleb nodded, following behind me as John pulled me into my office. Caleb closed the door, locked it, and pulled the blind down.

John leaned against my desk, his fingers grasping the edge. Caleb was against the door with his arms crossed. And I was another step closer to what I wanted. The men were still staring me down with quick glances at each other. All of the staring and silence was beginning to annoy me. With a harsh exhale, I turned on my heel towards my desk but I didn't make it. John caught my arm and crushed me to him. His lips slammed into mine. No sound made, Caleb swept my hair aside, exposing my neck.

He kissed and nipped along my pale, smooth skin. The points of his fangs softly pricked at my pulse. John's hands gripped my hips, his fingers moved to the button of my pants. Whatever buttons were holding his shirt together flung across the room as I tore the dark blue shirt rest of the way open.

I ripped away from the kiss to make open, wet ones on John's exposed skin. His hands knotted in my hair as Caleb finished pulling my pants off while keeping my heels on. I stood in nothing but black panties, gray tank top and black heels. Caleb palmed the curve of my ass, my hands gripped the sides of John's shirt as I licked my way up his stomach and chest. Caleb pressed the bulge in his pants into my ass as he widened my legs apart.

John grabbed my shoulders and yanked me up, crushing his mouth against mine once more before turning me around to come face to face with Caleb. I was pinned between them. John's cock rubbed into my panties, Caleb's fingertips skimmed up my inner thigh- stopping at the edge of the lace trim. He poked a finger around the trim, stroking the tender, bare skin, eliciting a whimper from me. John swept my hair aside to kiss and suck his way up to my ear where he whispered every naughty, explicit detail of what he would do to me. Caleb continued stroking the skin outside my pussy, never dipping it between the lips.

The sound of ripping fabric echoed off the walls and I stood bottomless, exposed to my vampire. I was becoming naked by the second, they were still clothed.

"Why are the both of you still fully dressed?" I asked, my question coming out breathy and shaky.

"This isn't going to be rushed, Samantha," Caleb replied. I felt my breath tremble and the ache between my thighs throb harder. The ripped panties were pooled at Caleb's feet and I felt John's hands grab the bottom of my gray tank, pulling the thin material up my body and over my head. All that remained was my black bra and black heels.

"Seriously, this isn't fair," I sighed, feeling John's hands roaming down my bare backside.

Caleb pressed himself against me, brought his hands around, and unclasped my bra. I watched it fly to the floor. Only my black heels were left. Ocean blue eyes stared deep into mine as lips airily ran down my neck. John brought my arms up and I clasped my hands around his neck, he pressed my back and ass firmer into him. Caleb grabbed my leg at the knee, positioning himself between my legs. They balanced me between them. Between John's hot, wet kisses on my neck and Caleb pressing himself into my pussy, I was unaware when Caleb crushed his lips to mine. There were hands roaming, groping, heavy signs and moans, and two men grinding themselves against me.

John had worked his hands to my tits, kneading and rolling my nipples as he licked and kissed my neck while Caleb slid his hand around the back of my thigh to stroke my wetness. Slowly, he pushed his finger into my pussy, sliding in and out as the hardness in his pants grinded against my clit, making me moan and whimper between kisses.

Caleb ripped away from the kiss but retained the closeness with his forehead against mine. I watched with baited breath as he licked his finger clean of my wetness, which only made me wetter. John still held me at my waist with one hand, the other softly brushed my nipples.

"You want to be fucked hard, don't you?" whispered John. I nodded, feeling his breath upon my skin as Caleb's eyes bore into me. They were stalling, working me just to the edge and then withdrawing. This could go on for hours.

"Please don't make me wait," I begged. And I knew as the words fell from my lips they were the wrong ones. There would be nothing but slow, sweet torture.


End file.
